Gomawo, Hyung
by ZmCa
Summary: Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Kejutan kecil untuk menenangkan, membuat Yoochun merasa lebih lega. /DBSK Fanfiction/-Z


Yoochun berjalan cepat, terlalu cepat malahan. Langkahnya yang lebar membawa dirinya berjalan ke arah gedung dimana ayahnya sedang didoakan. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat para fans serta reporter menghalangi jalannya. Wajahnya sengaja dia tutupi dengan kacamata hitam serta masker—tentu saja agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lebih banyak mengingat matanya bengkak karena menangis. Junsu serta Jaejoong sedikit kelewahan mengejar Yoochun yang terkesan kalap dan terburu-buru.

Ketiga pria berjas hitam itu segera membuka pintu utama. Sontak nyanyian paduan suara yang terdengar lembut menggema.

_Dan detik berikutnya mata Yoochun kembali meneteskan kristalnya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gomawo, hyung.<strong>_

**-Z-**

**.**

_NP: Secondhand Serenade – END __**&**__ Fly Away - DBSK_

* * *

><p>Yoochun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Junsu serta Jaejoong yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di sana hanya menatap prihatin sahabatnya. Masih jelas di bayangan Junsu saat Yoochun berteriak-teriak kalap mendengar kematian ayahnya. Bagaimana Yoochun tidak terima dengan kematian ayahnya yang begitu mendadak. Di saat dirinya sedang berbahagia setelah menggelar tur JYJ di Amerika, berita duka menyerang dirinya. Junsu melihat saat Yoochun membanting pintu kamar hotel dan segera merapikan semua barang-barangnya disertai dengan air mata yang menetes.<p>

Junsu tidak berani bertanya saat itu. Emosi Yoochun sedang naik dan dia tidak ingin memancing keributan.

.

_Dengan langkah besar Jaejoong mendatangi kamar Yoochun. Mata Jaejoong menangkap dongsaengnya sedang membereskan pakaiannya, dan tidak jauh disana ada Junsu yang hanya diam sambil menundukan wajahnya._

"_Ada apa?" Ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil mendekati Junsu serta Yoochun. Seketika ucapan lembut Jaejoong dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Yoochun. Tidak perduli dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun memilih memasukan laptopnya ke dalam koper secara sembarangan._

_Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu meminta penjelasan. Dan Junsu hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yoochun menjadi seperti ini._

_Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena Yoochun langsung membawa kopernya keluar ruangan. Sedangkan jadwal mereka untuk kembali ke Korea masih tiga jam lagi. Ada apa dengan Yoochun?_

"_Chunnie, kita baru pulang ti-"_

_Yoochun segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Tatapannya tajam tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas ada tetesan air mata di pipi Yoochun, "AYAHKU MENINGGAL!" Detik selanjutnya, Yoochun berjalan cepat ke arah lift._

_Jaejoong dan Junsu terdiam sesaat. Kalut. Sampai akhirnya mereka berlari untuk membereskan barang masing-masing meingikuti Yoochun._

_Yoochun menghapus air matanya dan segera menggunakan kacamata hitamnya. Dirinya berdiri di depan lift menunggu sampai lift itu naik ke lantai dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan air mata tidak berhenti dari matanya. Sekelebat ingatannya akan ayahnya dulu membuat dirinya menangis lebih banyak. _

_Ini rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi, kan?_

**_-.-_**

_Yoochun melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu terburu-buru menyusulnya. Junsu berusaha menghampiri dirinya, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang sibuk berargumen dengan pihak manager agar kepulangan mereka dapat dipercepat. Masalahnya ini bukan masalah yang main-main._

_Junsu yang sudah berada di sebelah Yoochun mengelus pelan pundak Yoochun berusaha menenangkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan salah satu taxi._

"_Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Ada penerbangan ke Korea tiga puluh menit lagi." Segera Jaejoong memasukan kopernya ke dalam bagasi taxi yang dibukanya dengan cepat. Disusul dengan Yoochun dan Junsu._

_**_-.-_**_

_Junsu menatap khawathir Yoochun. Pasalnya Yoochun hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela dari dalam pesawat. Biasanya dirinya dengan Yoochun akan membincangkan hal-hal kecil lalu tertawa bersama. Tetapi entah kenapa saat ini suasana mencekam dan memaksa Junsu untuk tidak berbicara. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan mengingat tubuhnya lelah setelah melakukan konser di beberapa negara._

_Junsu meremas celananya sendiri saat mata Yoochun mengalirkan air mata. Dan tentu saja langsung dihapus oleh Yoochun sendiri. Di saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya Junsu ingin ikut menangis. Sudah sedari tadi dia menahan air matanya sendiri. Hanya saja, bukankan hal ini juga akan merepotkan Yoochun?_

_Yoochun mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya masih berada di suatu gedung di Seoul. Yoochun keluar dari bandara dan segera disambut oleh para reporter serta fans. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Yoochun merasa terganggu. Disaat dia harus buru-buru ke tempat ayahnya berada, langkahnya terhalangi oleh fans. Rasanya tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukuli orang yang menhalangi jalannya._

_Hanya saja, sikap profesional itu penting, kan?_

_**_-.-_**_

_Yoochun berjalan cepat, terlalu cepat malahan. Langkahnya yang lebar membawa dirinya berjalan ke arah gedung dimana ayahnya sedang didoakan. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat para fans serta reporter menghalangi jalannya. Wajahnya sengaja dia tutupi dengan kacamata hitam serta masker—tentu saja agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lebih banyak mengingat matanya bengkak karena menangis. Junsu serta Jaejoong sedikit kelewahan mengejar Yoochun yang terkesan kalap dan terburu-buru. _

_Ketiga pria berjas hitam itu segera membuka pintu utama. Sontak nyanyian paduan suara yang terdengar lembut menggema. _

.

.

Diruangan ini, sedari tadi tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Yoochun baru selesai membuang abu ayahnya ke dalam sungai dan tampaknya pria ini masih sedikit tertekan dengan kondisinya sekarang. Jas masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan Yoochun tampak kacau dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Jaejoong dan Junsu larut terhadap pemikirannya sendiri dan tidak ingin menganggu Yoochun. Pria itu membutuhkan ketenangan bukan?

'_Drrrt'_

Yoochun menatap ponselnya yang bergetar. Nomer yang tidak dikenalinya menghubunginnya. Ini pasti ulang orang iseng, jadi Yoochun memilih untuk melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja yang berada di hadapannya dan suara keras benturan ponsel dan meja membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu melonjak kaget.

Hendak Jaejoong melemparkan protes. Hanya saja Yoochun sudah berbalik arah dan meringkuk di atas sofa. Jaejoong memilih membiarkan dongsaengnya. Yoochun pasti tidak ingin di ganggu.

'_Drrrt'_

Ponsel Yoochun kembali bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Yoochun tidak perduli. Dia memilih menutup matanya dan memmeluk kakinya.

'_Drrrt'_

Yoochun mulai terganggu. Ponselnya terus bergetar, dan tetaplah nomor yang sama yang menelefonnya. _DAMN_! Apa orang itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya butuh ketenangan?

Yoochun bangkit dan dengan kasar meraih ponselnya. Dia menekan tombol hijau dan segera mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, "YAH! BERHENTI MENELFONKU, BRENGSEK!" ucap Yoochun disertai dengan bentakan. Emosinya yang sedari tadi dia tumpuk, langsung keluar meluap begitu saja. Hal ini membuat Junsu memilih merapat ke arah Jaejoong saat melihat Yoochun yang tidak biasanya.

_Sunyi._

Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya saat tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Saat Yoochun hendak menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menutup telefon, ucapan dari sebrang sana membuat Yoochun hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"_Hyung, ini aku, Changmin."_

Demi Tuhan, betapa Yoochun merindukan _dongsaeng_-nya. Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari TVXQ, dirinya benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba dongsaeng-nya ini menelfonnya! Perasaat rindu yang terbendung tumpah begitu saja. Tubuh Yoochun melemas dan terduduk begitu saja di atas sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Ponsel masih menempel ditelinganya.

"_Aku tahu ini berat, hyung. Aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa saat nenekku meninggal kemarin." _Suara Changmin terlihat lembut diiringin dengan kekehan kecil di belakangnya, _"Tetapi tetaplah tenang, hyung. Semua sudah rencana Tuhan. Tuhan pasti memberikanmu yang terbaik. Tetap Keep the Faith!"_

Yoochun tidak dapat menjawab. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan perasaan sedih—karena ditinggal ayahnya—serta perasaan senang—karena orang yang dia rindukan menelfonnya—bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Ah, Yunho-hyung mau bicara denganmu juga."_

_Omona_! Tubuh Yoochun menegang. Sosok ayah kedua dihidupnya hendak berbicara dengannya. Jika saat ini dia sedang tidak ditimpa masalah, mungkin dirinya sudah loncat-loncat kegirangan mendapat telefon dari Yunho.

"_Yoochun-ah_?" panggilan dari sebrang sana membuat setetes air mata kerinduannya mengalir.

"_Nde_, Yunho_-hyung..._" bisik Yoochun pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu. Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang segera mendekati Yoochun dan menempelkan telinganya di belakang ponsel Yoochun saat nama Yunho keluar dari bibir Yoochun. Junsu hanya mengikutinya dengan duduk di samping Yoochun.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara disana terlihat begitu perduli dan khawathir. Dan Yoochun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan walau tidak terlihat oleh Yunho. _"Aku- ah bukan. Tepatnya kami mengkhawatirkanmu."_

Jaejoong yang berada di samping Yoochun membekap mulutnya mendengar suara Yunho walaupun tidak terlalu jelas. Hei, dia pasti merindukan orang yang telah membantunya selama bertahun-tahun kan?

"_Bersabarlah, Yoochun. Ini memang sudah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan terhadap ayahmu."_ Suara Yunho tampak penuh perhatian, membuat Yoochun terharu. Disaat ayahnya tiada, ada orang lain yang bersifat seperti seorang ayah yang menenangkannya.

"_Jangan terlalu sering menangis. Saat ingin menangis, berbagilah dengan Jaejoong atau Junsu."_ Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat namanya disebutkan. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, _"Semua akan terasa berat saat kau menempuhnya sendiri. Carilah orang untuk dijadikan sandaran."_

"_Aku tidak bisa menelfon kalian terlalu lama."_ Suara Yunho tampak kecewa. Hanya saja tetap dia selingi dengan tawa ringan agar orang yang berada di sebrang sana tidak khawatir. _"Jaga kesehatan kalian, arra?"_

"Nde." Yoochun dan Jaejoong menjawab permintaan Yunho secara serempak.

"_Aku tidak mendengar suara Junsu. Apa dia tidak ada disana?"_ Tanya Yunho.

Yoochun memilih membuat panggilan ini menjadi _loud speaker_. Setidaknya mereka bertiga dapat berkomunikasi dengan Yunho secara langsung. Yoochun menjauhkan ponselnya dan melirik Junsu yang kebingungan di sampingnya.

"_Junsu-ah, kau disana?"_

Junsu terlonjak senang saat mendengar suara Yunho. Jadi sedari tadi Yoochun dan Jaejoong tampak serius karena mendengar suara Yunho? _Aigo_... kenapa dia tidak diajak?

"Nde, _hyung_." Jawab Junsu semangat.

"_Jaga kesehatanmu, oke?"_

"Oke!" ucap Junsu disertai dengan tawa khasnya.

Hal ini jelas membuat Yunho yang berada di sebrang sana ikut tertawa kecil, _"Aku sudahi dulu, ya."_

Wajah Junsu langsung terlihat muram. Dia baru berbicara dengan Yunho! Kenapa sudah mau ditutup lagi? Argh, ini gara-gara Yoochun tidak mau me-_loud speaker_ ponselnya dari tadi!

"_Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Saranghae. Keep your Faith."_ Ucapan Yunho berkesan buru-buru. Dan detik berikutnya, segera dia menutup panggilan itu.

Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terdiam. Mereka mencerna kata-kata Yunho dengan baik. Itu adalah suara dari _'leader'_ mereka kan? _Leader_ yang akan tetap menjadi _leader_ mereka selamanya.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Yoochun tampak lebih tenang saat Yunho selesai berbicara dengannya.

_Mereka tampak bahagia tanpa mengetahui apapun. _

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Keesokan harinya, Yoochun memilih untuk menelfon Yunho dan Changmin kembali, ingin rasanya dia berterima kasih. Karena kemarin, sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan doa Yunho serta Changmin, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telefonnya. Ucapan Yunho yang notabene Yoochun anggap sebagai ayah keduanya, membuat dirinya merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang sekarang.

Jaejoong serta Junsu sudah duduk manis di sampingnya—tidak sabar—, menanti agar dapat berhubungan dengan member lain yang mereka rindukan.

Yoochun menekan tombol dial dan segera membuat ponselnya menjadi _loud speaker_.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sudah tidak digunakan lagi..."_

Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu membelakakan matanya tidak percaya. _Tidak digunakan lagi? _ Kemarin itu bukan khayalan mereka saja, kan? Itu kenyataan kan? Tetapi kenapa sekarang ini nomor yang menelfon mereka kemarin sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi?

Terbesit perasaan kecewa di dada mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa Yunho terpaksa membuat nomor lamanya, agar tidak menimbulkan masalah antara JYJ dan Sment. Lebih baik Yunho berjaga-jaga dari pada terlanjur ketahuan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho selalu hafal nomer seluruh membernya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Park Yoochun,<strong>

Saya secara pribadi, turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah anda. Saya tahu itu hal yang berat dimana anda kehilangan orang yang anda cintai. Hanya saja, tetaplah bersemangat, Tuhan yang memberi Tuhan yang mengambil. _Always Keep the Faith_.

**Dear Shim Changmin,**

Kehilangan nenek memang bukan perkara yang muda. Nenek itu bagaikan ibu kedua yang kita miliki di dunia. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mariah Carey di lagunya yang berjudul Bye-bye, kehilangan nenek yang sering menggantikan orang tua kita yang sibuk untuk bekerja mungkin termaksud hal yang sulit. Tetapi tetap _Keep the Faith_. ^^


End file.
